


Fallen Blue, Take Me Home

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith is a photographer who takes spacescapes, Kisses, Lance is a fallen star, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith discovers a phenomena entering the atmosphere but what he actually finds is a human boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Blue, Take Me Home

Keith thought his eyes might’ve deceived him but there was an actual boy falling from the sky. Like holy shit?! No way. That’s impossible. Whatever Keith saw through his camera; he knew this wasn’t going to be his typical night.

He quickly packed his equipment and ran toward the crash site with haste. By the time he arrived, he followed the scorched trail upon the ground and found a naked boy completely unaffected by what? The Earth’s atmosphere and not ended up like a piece of burnt toast? Or ashes.

Hesitantly, he knelt down and reached over, shaking the boy’s shoulder gently. He looked to be young, possibly they were the same age. “Hello? Hey, you okay?” Another shake but he received no response. He checked for a heartbeat and heard a steady of beating thumps. Okay, good. The kid was alive.

Keith looked around for anybody who probably saw this phenomenon too but he heard no footsteps or shouts so he decided to take off his coat.

He mentally cursed at himself. “Probably gonna get my ass in trouble for this but…” He didn’t want to leave him alone, whether he was an... alien or not but his heart told him it was the right thing to do. He wrapped his jacket around the kid and picked him up before heading back to his Land Rover.

“Pray you don’t eat me when you wake up. That would fuckin’ suck.”

-

Three days later and the boy slept without a stir in Keith’s bed. Keith did his routines for the day and checked on the sleeping child in between his breaks. It seemed he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon and continued working his photos on his laptop.

When it reached past sunset, he decided to revisit the place he found the kid. What he saw as he touched the ground was the shimmering of blue dust that faded as he rubbed it between his fingers. It felt almost like a snowflake.

-

On the fourth day, Keith heard a movement on his bed and turned from his laptop to find the boy waking from his slumber. His deep chocolate-colored hair in a disarray and eyes blinked until Keith saw a pair of stunning blue like the star, Rigel.

For a moment, Keith thought he saw a twinkle of starlight in the newcomer’s eyes but quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Keith waved from his seat, not wanting to move that could startle him. The boy looked around the room curiously, and poked at the t-shirt and pants he was wearing. He tugged at the ends of them, his face expressing interest and enthusiasm. Keith wasn't going to ask about that.

“Uh, I’m Keith and you’re in my home. I took you in when I found you out there, um, when you fell from…” he pointed up, “the sky? Or somewhere… Um, yeah. So what’s your name?”

The mysterious male looked up and stared at Keith, his head bowed slightly to him. “I’m…” he paused in thought and stretched his arms in front of him while he turned his hands over. He then swung his legs over the bed and touched the wooden floor slowly.

Keith heard a small hitch of the boy’s breath. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He sat up from his seat. “I’m sorry, it must be a lot to take in.”

“Lance.”

“What?”

“My name is Lance.”

-

As the days passed, Keith found Lance quite eager and easily amused to try a lot of things in the house even though Keith didn’t have much to share. He found it quite strange because he almost felt like he was watching an innocent child learning how to walk for the very first time. Lance was learning fast, at least, so that was a plus there.

During breakfast time, Keith took the time to explain the importance of meals and never had he saw someone stuffed his face with foods like a vacuum. Lance had a voracious appetite and asked if he can have more. Keith couldn't deny that face especially when one had bits of pieces of food sticking around his mouth.

But Keith had to be a little mean and offered Lance a slice of a lemon. Lance scrunched his face so hard in such a painful way and almost tempted to throw the fruit back at Keith. Of course, Keith apologized despite the small escapes of laughter, and told Lance to try a pepper to help with the sour taste.

Lance got so pissed and scrambled for water before chasing Keith around the room, trying to force him to eat the pepper instead. Keith was having too much fun but when he ended up tripping over some wires lying around the living room, Lance got his sweet revenge.

With the fun and games involving food was over, Keith went to the bathroom and explained Lance the usage of the bathroom and shower.

Keith showed Lance what everything did though Lance was a bit hesitant as he turned on the cold and hot knobs connected to the shower. Keith had to coax him a bit, saying that it wasn’t going to kill him, but the high pitched scream that came after as the water attacked his face, Keith had to hold back his laughter and received a most horrified look from Lance like a wet disappointed cat.

The best part was Lance grabbing the shower head and turned on the cold water for Keith to have a taste of his own medicine. They were both soaked in the end and the entire bathroom became a mini lake that poor Keith had to dry since Lance refused to help and ran away before Keith had the chance to grab him back.

-

Another week passed and much of Lance’s curiosity focused on Keith’s iPod. Keith introduced him to singers like Frankie Valli, David Bowie, and Elvis Presley on his playlists, and Lance refused to put his MP3 player down. Keith saw the love Lance had for them, humming to the different tracks and almost at peace. They even shared the headphones together while Keith explained to Lance which tracks were his favorites, even singing some of the chorus while Lance listened on and on.

Many of the songs became Lance's favorites and Keith made sure to play them in the background while they were eating during the day or in the background as they talked about anything. Random facts that Keith can pulled out of his head, no doubt Lance was easily amazed.

Keith started to get used to these days with his new friend. He found Lance's company to be pleasant and different; he hadn't had a friend in a long time, to be honest. He was always busy with work and just never had the chance to really mingle, establishing a long relationship or anything that felt meaningful. Meeting the fallen boy, Keith saw how Lance took over most of his world, seeing him smile every day was worth it to him. Together they discovered new activities to do, mostly teaching Lance about human customs to the point Keith forget to ask Lance about the entire “falling out of the sky” ordeal.

It was an odd feeling indeed but strangely nice.

-

“Keith, what’s this?” Lance held a magazine up featuring Keith’s face on the front cover of TIME, "you’re on this paper.”

“Oh… that’s,” Keith blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “I, uh, won an award for some works featured in the Interstellar spread. Hold on a sec.” He took the magazine from Lance’s hand and flipped to the pages that showcased his photographs. “Here. They’re okay, I guess. Though I could’ve done them better, the whole lighting and-”

Keith heard an inhale of surprise as Lance browsed the page, completely in awe at the stunning features. The detailed landscape of the rocky terrain and angle encompassing the night view of the beautiful space full of millions of stars. The dark blues and the white lights with gentle lighter blues against the earthy browns and caramel terrains, Lance looked in awe.

“…It’s nothing really,” Keith replied slowly, a little embarrassed about the attention. He was only twenty-two and knew he still had a long way to go.

“They’re beautiful,” Lance touched the surface of the photos, almost enchanted by the way he stroked along the clusters of stars in multitude of colors. “So this is how you see…” he muttered to himself and the next page, a sudden pause. “Ah! That’s Leo! Look!”

Lance’s fingers traced the individual stars. Denebola, Zosma, Chertan. Keith noticed the fondness in those eyes and like a little child, Lance talked about the little quirks of each one.

He told stories of his celestial family and Keith listened to every word, watching Lance’s expressions shift from various emotions. Fondness. Love. Familial. In every sentence, he heard the scattering of tones from Lance's voice and he didn't dare to ruin this moment despite the many questions he wanted to ask. Not yet.

“My youngest brother always wanted to see the world. He would beg our dad to let him go but my dad, the stubborn old fart he was, said no because it wasn’t safe. That he had to stay with the family. He was really upset but my sister, she always knew how to cheer him up. She would talk to him about the history of the other stars and his favorite was always about Leo. Always.”

“Lance,” Keith uttered his name.

“Yeah, Keith?” Lance looked up from the page.

“Who are you?”

Lance stopped as if he was thinking. He closed his eyes and breathed before he opened them again, a soft steady gaze directed at Keith. “I was waiting for you to ask me that. Took you a while there.”

“Well... it's now or never, right? Will you tell me?”

“Can you give me the end of the week?” Lance held Keith’s face, his thumb brushed against his cheek, “I promise you’ll know everything then.”

Keith touched his hand, the comforting gesture and warmth seemed to make his worries disappeared.

“Okay.”

-

“You know,” Keith sat down on the grass and laid on his back with his arms behind his head. “I always dreamed of flying up there. There’s so much to see, the whole entire cosmic universe or a simple astronaut in space," he snorted, “It’s impossible now, I know. I chose a different route to capture what’s out there but what I do, it’s just not enough.”

Keith stared at his camera next to him, his first camera that he worked hard to save up. “But I’ll work with what I have. I came this far and I don't plan on giving up.”

Long minutes, maybe several hours, he didn’t know how long he talked for but he knew Lance was listening until he heard the sounds of tiny snores next to him. Lance cradled in a fetal position against Keith’s side with a serene look.

Keith rolled his eyes and pressed the messy brown hairs down, stroking his head a little bit before studying the sky above them. He was millions of light years away but when he reached out his hand, grabbing a clutter of stars in his fist, he felt he can do anything.

He then noticed something felt out of place. At this time of year, the constellation, Leo, should be easy to pinpoint. He went to his telescope, eyeing through the hole and found the set of stars but the brightest of stars wasn’t there.

“It can’t be…” He checked again. It was definitely Leo alright. All the stars were in the right position but the blue one was nowhere to be found. He even pulled out his phone and checked online to find articles about the missing star.

What the hell? He then started recalling the stories, hearing Lance’s voice echoing in his head.

Oh.

-

It really sounded crazy and impossible! There was no way but posing as a human? How was that even achievable?

Keith kept pacing back and forth in thought, his arms crossed behind his back. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped in his tracks.

“Um, Keith? I think we should have that talk now.”

Keith turned around and discovered the tiny fear in Lance’s eyes. He too felt the same.

“It’s okay, just-just take your time. There’s no rush.”

“Y-Yeah,” Lance took a deep breath and hugged Keith instantly, burying his head in Keith’s shoulder.

Keith stood there stunned, eyes widened with disbelief but he returned the hug while rubbing Lance’s back in circles.

“Keith, Keith, Keith…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. C’mon, you can tell me. I'm listening.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? You didn’t do anything wrong. Unless you clogged my bathroom again.”

Lance stifled a laugh and shook his head. “No…” He squeezed once more before stepping back. “Keith, I always wanted to visit this place for the longest time. I’ve seen how Earth changed and grew into something beautiful and extraordinary until I met you.”

His heart sped. “Me?”

“You took me in and offered me your home. You taught me so much and shared your life with me. That’s…” Lance trembled and continued, his hands pressed firmly in Keith's shirt, “that’s more than I ever deserve from a human.”

“Hey, I couldn’t leave you there all alone. I just couldn’t," Keith smiled warmly, "you’re the one who brought life into my world.”

“Your soul is beautiful, Keith. Honest, bright, there's a fire that will never burn out. Remember that.”

Keith immediately held onto Lance’s hand, cupping his with his own hands. This can't be the end, it wasn’t time yet. They still had so much to talk about. “Wait.”

Lance eyed at their hands and placed his other hand over Keith’s, their fingers interweaving one other. “I’m not leaving.”

 _Yet. But you will leave_ , Keith thought. He would regret it if he didn’t do this now.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ah… Hm,” Lance’s cheeks became a touch of pink, “and how do you humans reply? Come here, tiger?”

“Oh god, you’ve been watching too many teen dramas,” Keith leaned forward and placed his lips over Lance’s.

His lips tingled, a spark ignited between them as the growing heat stirred in his body. Lance gasped, letting out a low "yes” and pressed in further while Keith slid his hands around Lance’s neck, melting into each other until they parted for air. Keith added another quick kiss before playing the ends of Lance’s hair. He didn't want him to go.

“Damn, I really liked that,” Lance hummed, brushing his nose against Keith’s, completely grinning into him.

“Then don’t leave,” Keith whispered. His hands gripped Lance's shirt roughly.

This life belonged to them.

“I…” Lance paused, looking downward in shame, “I wish I can stay longer with you. I want that so badly.”

“You can. Stay here with me.”

“I made an agreement and I have to abide by it. I was allowed to be human for some time. When you found me, you became my everything and made my wish come true. I fell in love with you, Keith. You’ll always be my forever and so much more but I can’t stay, no matter how many times you want me to. I can’t be apart from my family for a long time.

“Re-”

Lance shushed him, “It’s Lance, that’s my name. You know where to find me, you captured me so many times in your works, after all.”

Suddenly, a light blue aura encompassed Lance’s body, the small balls of blue floated upwards and disappeared into the air. Lance stretched his arm out and saw it slowly becoming transparent.

“I guess... I guess this is goodbye.”

Keith didn’t want this. He held Lance tightly but it didn’t stop him from fading away. “Lance, don’t leave! There’s so much you haven’t seen yet…”

“You showed me so much. I’m happy to have met you, Keith. To have loved you with the time we had together. I won’t forget you,” Lance closed the distance between them once more, their final deep kiss.

The warmth of those lips began to fade, leaving a cool but empty sensation on Keith’s own. A tear fell down his face as he saw a smile he would never forget before Lance’s entire being became a scattered of blue light until there was nothing left.

-

A year later, he visited the place where he found his first love. Along the remains of the broken path, he saw sets of sky blue flowers thriving as the breeze fluttered them into a lazy dance. He picked one up, sliding a finger across the petals and twirled the stem in his hand before he glanced up at the sky, spotting the bright blue star in the night.

“Hello, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, you reached the end! So yes Lance is Regulus which is part of the Leo constellation and supposedly the brightest blue star. At least that's what it said when I looked it up. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr.


End file.
